1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the composition of a underwater gear; more particularly, this invention relates to the clear, translucent, or colored underwater fishing gear; and most particularly, this invention relates to the use of polymeric-based materials to make fish hooks.
2. State of the Art
The use of fishing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, metal fishing devices devised and utilized for the purpose of hooking fish are know to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
However, the metal fishing hooks can sometimes be disadvantageous due to their color, appearance, and/or scent. The visual properties of a fish hook device relates to the appearance of the material in water. The enhancement in visual properties is achieved by either reducing the prey's ability to visually perceive the hook, or by the visual appearance of the hook serving to attract the prey in comparison to the appearance displayed by a hook made of a metallic material.
The scent properties of a fish hook device relates to the taste and/or 5 smell of the material to the prey in water. The enhancement in scent properties is achieved by either reducing the scent of the material in comparison to that of a metallic material so that prey are less likely to be wary of the material, and/or enhancing the scent of the material so that prey are attracted to the material.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a fish hook device that can be used to decrease the disadvantages of a metal fish hook. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the metal fish hook.
It is still another object of this invention to use the polymeric fishing devices to provide a medium in which to place a scented material for the purposes of attracting prey.
It is still another object of this invention to surface treat the polymeric fishing devices to modify the scent and/or modify the visual properties of the material.
Additional objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.